Retrofit Lab
Overview Information *Retrofit Lab requires a Naval Lab Level 7 in order to be built. *Retrofit Lab can be upgraded 5 levels. *Retrofit Lab Level 5 is required for access to all upgrades. Hulls *The Retrofit Lab enhances the capability of some Forsaken and Draconian Hulls to adapt to present level of technology. *Upgrades from the Retrofit Lab for specific hulls are applied to all hulls previously built, as well as hulls that will be built in the future, essentially upgrading the Blueprint for that hull permanently. *New label at battle scene show retrofit level as "R1", "R2", "R3","R4","R5" after the hull name. For example level 5 retrofitted mercury will show as "Mercury - R5". *Level 5 Hulls have a different paint job to show off its eliteness. *You can use an Armor Expert Officer to lower the time to refit the hulls. Weapon Component *You’ll now be able to retrofit your favorite Weapon Components using Reputation. These components will Retrofit in groups. For example, if you Retrofit your Assault cannons, all types of Assault Cannons will receive the bonus, including new releases like the Assault Disruptor D33-D. *Draconian Hull and Component Retrofits are effectively an elder-game research system. They are long-term systems (replacing early game research) to help specialize and improve your prize tech over time. *They are not designed for mid level players as they have far more important things to work on, than trying to boost their Assault Missile Accuracy and Fire Rate by 6%. As a result they are priced high, but the price in Rep, and Time, remains relatively the same through out the upgrade path. *The team is also currently looking at allowing the Weekly Forsaken Missions awarding Reputation along with each of the tier prizes. This amount will roughly fall in line with the prices of the Component Retrofits adding a weekly source of Reputation for all players. So you would be able to earn Reputation while completing your FM. Category:Research Category:Buildings Category:Hulls Building Progression Hulls Available for Retrofit: *Initial Batch Hulls 12 Sept 2013 **Thresher **Goliath **Mercury **Mauler **Super Fortress **Hammerhead A **Hammerhead B **Floating Fortress A **Sea Scorpion A **Battle Barge A **Leviathan A *Second Batch 10 Oct, 2013 **Stingray **Hurricane **Triton *Third Batch "The Sub Pack" 7 Nov, 2013 **Spectre **Barracuda *Fourth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack" 19 Dec, 2013 **Battlecruiser X **Battleship **Dreadnought *Fifth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack 2" 10 Jan, 2014 **Battlecruiser **Missile Cruiser X *Sixth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack 3" 4 Feb, 2014 **Strike Cruiser **Interdictor Attributes Upgrades Per Level Per Hull Hull Refit Resource Requirements & Time Super Fortress Hammerhead A Hammerhead B Sea Scorpion A Goliath Battle Barge A Leviathan A Floating Fortress A Thresher Mercury Mauler Stingray Hurricane Triton Spectre Barracuda Battlecruiser X Battleship Dreadnought Battlecruiser Missile Cruiser X Strike Cruiser Interdictor ~ *Times will differ depending on the amount of ships to retrofit, and if you have an Armour Expert officer in the Great Hall i have calcuated that each rep point in this ship is 2.7 times the previous points there for level 5 should be 106288 my name is Brent Christian Tavenor, look me up on facebook to comfirm if i am right or not.....usally with rep points it follows a maths patern. Weapon Components Available for Retrofit: *Impact Cannons *Assault Cannons *Siege Cannons *Strike Missiles *Assault Missiles *Siege Missiles *Shockwave Mortars *Assault Mortars *Siege Mortars *Firestorm Rockets *Assault Rockets *Siege Rockets *Countermeasure Weapons *Vortex Torpedoes *Assault Torpedoes *Siege Torpedoes *Depth Charges Attributes Upgrades Per Level Per Weapon Component Weapon Component Refit Resource Requirements & Time Each Retrofit rank will be limited by your Retrofit Lab's level. Assault Mortars Counter Measures Strike Missiles Assault Missiles Siege Missiles Assault Torpedos Assualt Cannons Retrofit Siege Mortors Category:Research Category:Buildings Category:Hulls Additional Facts *Only Draconian Reward Hulls require Rep Points. *The Strike Cruiser and Interdictor were added on 4 Feb, 2014. *The Battlecruiser and Missile Cruiser X were added on 9 Jan, 2014. *The Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought were added on 19 Dec, 2013. *The Spectre & Barracuda were added on 7 Nov, 2013. *The Stingray, Hurricane & Triton were added on 10 Oct, 2013. *Please keep all discussion concerning the update for 12 Sep 2013 here. Update Notes Bugs & Fixes Hulls *There was previously an issue that occurred when a ship was retrofitted and the weapon placement was incorrect. This issue was strictly graphical (damage/weapon ranges were not impacted) and should now be resolved. Retrofitting a hull no longer creates an issue with ship weapon placement. Weapon Components Known Issues *An issue that was causing Component Retrofits to display an increase in Spread. Resolved *Fixed an issue that was causing Component Retrofits to display an increase in Spread. These should now be properly displaying as an increase in Splash. Gallery assault cannon retrofit.png|Assault Cannons Retrofit Retrofit_Lab_Introduction.png|Introduction Ad Retrofit_Lab_Build.png|Building Info Retrofit_Lab_Upgrade_Level_2.jpg|Level 2 Upgrade Retrofit_Lab_Upgrade_Level_5.png|Level 5 Upgrade dn r5 spec.jpg Whats_New_-_New_Blood.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Stingray, Hurricane & Triton) Whats_New_-_Choose_Your_Weapon.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Spectre & Barracuda) Whats_New_-_Enemy_Enhancements.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought) Whats_New_-_Built_For_War.PNG|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Battlecruiser & Missile Cruiser X) Whats_New_-_Base_Burners.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Strike Cruiser & Interdictor) Battle_Barge_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Battle Barge R1 Leviathan_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Leviathan A R1 Floating_Fortress_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Floating Fortress R1 Sea_Scorpion_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Sea Scorpion A R1 Hammerhead_Hull_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hammerhead A R1 Hammerhead_Hull_B_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hammerhead B R1 Super_Fortress_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Super Fortress R1 Mauler_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Mauler R1 Goliath_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Goliath R1 Barracuda_Retrofit_R1.png|Barracuda R1 Spectre_Retrofit_R1.png|Spectre R1 Triton_Retrofit_R1.png|Triton R1 Stingray_Retrofit_R1.png|Stingray R1 Hurricane_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hurricane R1 Dn r5 spec.jpg Strike_Cruiser_Retrofit_R1.png|Strike Cruiser R1 Interdictor_Retrofit_R1.png|Interdictor R1 Video Related Pages *Introduction to Retrofit Lab *Draconian Retrofit Pack Update *Draconian Retrofit Pack 2 Update *Draconian Retrofit Pack 3 Update *Weapon Components Release Notes - 1/28/14 Category:Research Category:Buildings Category:Hulls